


Leave Me Not

by reignofdreams (ninasdreams)



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, non-graphic injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-01-27
Updated: 2009-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninasdreams/pseuds/reignofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it takes nearly losing those we love, in order to be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Me Not

Meyrin watched Athrun’s face take on a look of fierce determination as they stood in front of the new mobile suit, Infinite Justice.  Something about Miss Lacus’s words had touched something inside of him, clearing the doubt that had shone in his eyes since the Chairman’s betrayal.  She did not fully comprehend Lacus's words or Athrun's reactions but then, she didn't really know much about Athrun’s history or his role in the current conflict.  But the greatest mystery was his emotional reaction to the mention of Kira.

   
What was it about this Kira’s words that caused his eyes to widen so?  Why was it that out of everything Lacus had just said, her relay of Kira’s confidence in him left Athrun trembling with an emotion Meyrin couldn’t hope to identify?  
   
Whatever it was, Meyrin watched as Athrun made up his mind and suited up despite his injuries, climbing into the Justice without any hint of hesitation and launching head on into the fray.

 

\----------------------------

   
The crew on the bridge of the Archangel watched in surprise as a red blur sped out towards the fighting.  

 

 _He must have a death wish!_ Captain Ramius thought in shock as she watched the Justice draw closer to the battle.  She had seen Zala when he was brought on board, and she knew that the young man was still recovering from nearly fatal injuries.  And yet here he was, already throwing himself back into the chaos.

  
She was a heartbeat away from having the crazy pilot ordered back when the voice of Lacus Clyne rang out over the bridge, insisting emphatically that Athrun be allowed to go.  Murrue hesitated.  She would never allow such rash and frankly suicidal action in any other situation.  But something in Lacus's eyes and tone stopped her.  Lacus always seemed to know more than anyone else when it came to Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato.  
   
Lacus gave Murrue a nod.   _Trust me._ Sighing, Murrue turned her attention to commanding the Archangel instead, almost missing the timid girl from the Minerva standing silently behind Lacus, observing the Freedom and Justice with apprehension.

 

\----------------------------

  


Kira heaved a sigh of relief as the Minerva signaled the retreat.  Orb was safe…for the moment.  He glanced at the Justice hovering a small distance from away.

  
Kira couldn’t deny that he was overjoyed to have Athrun fighting beside him once more.  Crossing blades as enemies again had been an excruciating experience, one he'd hoped they’d never need to undergo again following the first war.  Now, rejoined in battle as allies, Kira could feel the weight of the past months lift from his heart.

  
But that didn’t erase the concern he felt at the moment.  It was obvious that Athrun was nowhere near full strength yet.  After the injuries he’d suffered, he should’ve remained bedridden for at least a week.  At this rate, he would aggravate the still healing wounds.  
   
Kira watched in terror as the Infinite Justice suddenly went limp and began to plummet towards the ocean below.

 

“ATHRUN!” he yelled, urging the Freedom into action and shooting forward to catch the crimson mobile suit.  Metal latched onto metal as thrusters swiftly reversed.  His heart beat wildly in his chest as the Archangel surfaced below them, allowing him to dock with all haste.  
   
Once inside the Archangel, Kira quickly made his way to the Justice’s cockpit, ignoring the worried crowd gathering below.  He soon had the cockpit open, revealing Athrun’s motionless form.  He felt his heart speed up as he lowered carefully moved his friend to the floor below amidst the concerned crew members.  It was evident that something was very wrong.

  
He laid Athrun flat on his back and was surprised to be met by emerald eyes.  Kira was vaguely aware of a nervos presence behind him, hovering and gasping panicked breaths.  Any relief he'd felt at the sight of Athrun conscious vanished as he quickly but gently removed the helmet.

 

"Kira..." Athrun muttered briefly, eyes unfocused, before slipping back into unconsciousness.

  
Kira was horrorstruck by the sight before him, the unfamiliar girl behind him gasping Athrun's name softly. Blood ran freely from beneath the bandage wrapped around Athrun's head, obscuring most of his face.  Anxiously unzipping the flight suit with shaky hands, and Kira couldn’t suppress his own sharp intake of breath as his eyes beheld the crimson liquid that drenched Athrun's chest and shoulder.

  
“Someone get a stretcher!” he yelled desperately.  “I need a medic!”

  
Kira looked on numbly as his commands were rapidly carried out and the medics rudshed off with Athrun between them.  

 

 _Please, Athrun…he_  thought brokenly… _please don’t die._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written...what feels like forever ago (2009?). While I've grown as a writer since then, I find that I like to keep these as a reminder to myself of how far I've come and all the ways that I still have to grow.


End file.
